¿Amor o Amistad?
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se conocen desde muy pequeños, ellos hacen todo juntos. Con el pasar de los años sus sentimientos van cambiando hasta que los dos deberán contestar una pregunta elemental sobre lo que sienten por el otro.. ¿Amor o Amistad?
1. Nuestro Comienzo

Capitulo 1.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Grita una hermosa pelirosa de ojos color verde jade.

-¿Que ocurre?.- Pregunta un pequeño de aparentemente seis años de edad, con cabello azulados y ojos tan negros como la oscuridad.

-Mira lo que encontré- Habló emocionada la niña que anteriormente había gritado su nombre.

-¿Que es?- Dijo el pelinegro examinando el objeto que la joven le mostraba.

-Es una pulsera ¿A que no es bonita?- Murmuró la pelirosa-La encontré por allí- Dijo señalando un árbol de flores de cerezo.

El niño guió su mirada hacia donde la joven señalaba, se encontró con un inmenso árbol de cerezo, ese que era su árbol preferido desde hace un año.

-Se le debe de haber perdido a alguien.-Comentó, arrepintiendose al instante al ver la triste mirada de su amiga.

-¿Eso quiere decir que deberé devolverla?.- Preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Mmm, sí no lo han venido a buscar debe ser porque ya no lo quieren.- Contestó el dándole esperanzas a la niña.

El pelinegro cogió la pulsera de las manos de su amiga y lentamente se la colocó en la muñeca. Ella sonrió, acción que el imitó,los dos jóvenes continuaron jugando en aquella plaza hasta que sus madres creyeron prudente regresar a sus casas, ya era tarde.

Los dos niños y sus madres se dirigieron a sus hogares, por las mismas calles ya que vivían alejados tan solo por dos casas.

Los pequeños amigos caminaban de la mano por delante de sus madres que los observaban con una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo antes de llegar a la casa de su amiga, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea, sólo que para llevarla a cabo necesitaba tiempo y la ayuda de su madre; se despidió de la pelirosa con un abrazo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar, el pelinegro decidió contarle su idea a su madre, esta sonrió por la ocurrencia de su hijo y al final decidió ayudarlo.

~~Varios días después~~

Sasuke se decidió a entrar a el colegio al qué concurría, quería ver a sakura, tenía una sorpresa para ella anque no podria dársela aún..

-Sasuke-kun - Una pelirosa se acerca a el y lo abraza.

-Hola Sakura- El peligro le correspondió el abrazo, frente a una mirada recelosa de muchos niños.

En ese momento llegó el maestro, razón por la cuál debían sentarse en sus bancos y comenzar las clases.

Un rato más tarde sonó la tan ansiada campana, Sasuke estaba contento, al fin podría darle el regalo a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, ven- Le dijo Sasuke a la niña cuando encontraron bancos para sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunta curiosa la ojijade.

- Cierra los ojos - Le ordenó amablemente el niño.

Ella obedeció.

Al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir algo qué colgaba en su cuello, abrió los ojos sin necesidad qué Sasuke se lo dijera.

Cogió el dije del collar y bajo la vista encontrandose con la mitad de un enorme corazón, en el decía "Juntos por siempre", levantó la vista y se encontró esos hermosos ojos qué caracterizaban a su mejor amigo, volvió a bajar su vista pero en esta ocasión observado al pelinegro, se encontró con qué Sasuke también tenía un collar y la otra mitad del corazón, el joven dió vuelta el dije, mostrándole a su amiga lo qué decía su parte del corazón "Sakura y Sasuke" , ella sonrió, se acercó a su amigo y junto sus dos collares en el se podía observar la siguiente frase: "Sakura y Sasuke juntos por siempre", la sonrisa de la niña se agrandó y por segunda vez en el día abrazó a su amigo, a ese qué tanto quería, al qué conoció bajo aquel inmenso árbol de cerezo, el cuál ahora era su preferido en todo el mundo.

"Flash Back"

Se puede divisar a una niña llorando bajo el árbol más grande de aquél parque.

Un joven pelinegro, al ver a una hermosa niña de cabellos rosas qué cubría su perfil decidió acercarce para ver qué le ocurría, la joven tenía su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, razón por la cuál el niño no pudo ver el color de sus ojos.

- ¿ Qué te pasa? - Pregunta curioso el pequeño .

La niña levantó su vista encontrándose con unos ojos negros que la dejaron sin palabras.

Al ver que la pelirosa no contestaba, Sasuke volvió a preguntar - Hey ¿ Que te pasa?

La niña salió de su ensimamiento y aún llorando decidió contarle a el pequeño extraño lo que le ocurría.

- Veras..- Comentó la pelirosa, el niño se sentó frente a ella sin quitar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos color verde jade que lo dejaron hipnotizado. - Me mudé aquí hace un mes y medio y en el jardín nadie quiere juntarse conmigo porque dicen que no les gusta el color de mi cabello, que es muy raro para ellos.- Sasuke escuchó las palabras que la pelirosa le decía entre sollozos, ¿ Los demás niños no se juntaban con ella por el color su cabello ? Pero si era lo más hermoso que el había visto.

- Esos niños son unos tontos, no les hagas caso.- Dijo el pelinegro tomando en sus manos un mechón de cabello rosado.- Tu pelo es hermoso.- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Sakura le gustó tener el cabello de un extravagante color rosado.

- Gracias.- La niña le sonrió.- Me llamo Sakura ¿Y tú?

-Sasuke.- Sasuke..En ese momento la niña aseguró para si misma jamás olvidar ese nombre.

"Fin Flash Back"

Los dos pequeños rompieron su abrazo al escuchar la campana sonar.

Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron a el salón de clases.

Al pelinegro se le vino a la mente aquél momento después de conocer a Sakura, en el que llevó a cabo una gran idea, consiguiendo lo que el quería.

"Flash Back"

Dos niños jugaban en el parque más reconocido de aquella ciudad, desde que se conocieron, Sakura y Sasuke se hicieron muy amigos, jugaban casi todos los días en aquél lugar, pero aún así, ellos querían pasar aún más tiempo con el otro, fue entonces cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió la brillante idea de conversar con la madre de su amiga.

- Sakura, ven.- Le dijo el joven a su amiga e hizo una seña con la mano para que esta le siguiera.

Sasuke guió a su amiga hasta donde sus madres se encontraban charlando sobre trivialidades.

- Señora..- Llamó Sasuke a la madre de Sakura para que está le prestara atención, así lo hizo ella.

- ¿Que pasa, Sasuke?- Preguntó, curiosa.

- ¿ Porqué aún sigue dejando a Sakura en ese jardín?- Preguntó como respuesta a la madre de su amiga.

- Pues..- Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, no sabía que contestar, no sabía a que se refería el pequeño amigo de su hija.- Porque cuando nos mudamos, con mi esposo decidimos ponerla en ese jardín.

- Pero a Sakura no le gusta ese lugar, los niños de ahí no la tratan bien.- Acató el jovencito.

Mebuki se sorprendió, ella no tenía idea de aquello, guió su vista hasta donde Sakura estaba y esta bajó la mirada, dándole a entender a su madre que lo que Sasuke decía era verdad.

Luego de una muy larga charla entre Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto; la madre de Sasuke, y ella se decidió que para el siguiente año, Sakura iría a la misma escuela que Sasuke. No tenía caso cambiarla a esa altura del año, ya estaban a finales de noviembre y en diciembre las clases terminaban.

Sasuke estaba feliz, aún más que Sakura, había cumplido su cometido.

"Fin Flash Back"

Sasuke y Sakura salieron juntos del colegio, esperaron a sus madres y cuando estas llegaron, los cuatro partieron rumbo a sus casas.

Sakura recordó el momento en el que ella y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que vivían separados tan sólo por un par de casas, su asombro fue tan grande que sus madres se rieron nada disimuladamente de ellos.

Sakura agradeció a dios o tal vez a sus padres esa tan buena suerte que tuvo de conocer a Sasuke, de vivir en la misma calle que el y de ir a la misma escuela que él.

Ahora prácticamente estaban todo el día juntos,y aún así sentía que no se hartaba de compartir tanto tiempo con su amigo.

Ese había sido su último día de clases,pero no el último en el que se verían, el año pasado,el primero en el que se conocieron, se la pasaron prácticamente en la casa del otro y este año no iba a ser diferente.


	2. Pelea

Capítulo 2.

Siete años después.

-¡Despierta!-Sakura se sobresaltó, estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños de su vida y alguien viene y, sin más, la despierta.  
>La pelirosa abrió sus hermosos ojos color verde jade, encontrándose con la mirada de su mejor amigo clavada en ella.<br>-¿Porque gritas?- Preguntó aún un poco enfadada por la inoportuna aparición de el pelinegro en su habitación.  
>-Es él primer día de clases, no quiero que hoy también llegues tarde.- Le reprochó Sasuke a la pelirosa.<br>Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia su despertador, cinco y media de la mañana, ella siempre se levantaba una hora más tarde, razón por la cuál casi siempre llegaba tarde al colegio,y seguía pensando llegar tarde, cogió su fina sabana y con esta, se cubrió hasta por encima de la cabeza, hacía calor en esos primeros días de marzo, pero eso no le impediria taparse con su sabana con tal de dormir aunque fuese una hora más.  
>-Vamos Sakura, no seas perezosa, sí sigues así acabarás como Shikamaru.-Sakura sonrió, Shikamaru era el chico más perezoso de su clase.<br>-Sólo cinco minutos más Sasuke ¿Sí?.- La pelirosa salió de debajo de sus sábanas y miró a su amigo con cara de súplica, sabía que Sasuke la dejaría dormir tan sólo esos cinco minutos..Aunque fueran contados por reloj.  
>-Cinco minutos.- Afirmó el Uchiha, Sakura se giró, quedando boca abajo sobre su cama, disfrutaria de esos cinco minutos que aún le quedaban. Trató de concentrarse y que de esa forma su hermoso sueño continuara pero no lo logró, frustrada, trató al menos de descansar.<br>-Tres minutos..- Escuchó murmurar a Sasuke. Se resignó, con Sasuke presente no iba a poder descansar en los dos minutos que, según él, le quedaban.  
>Se levantó y miró a su amigo, este estaba sentado en el piso, justo al lado de su puerta, ese chico era todo un caso.<br>Miró el borde de su cama y vio una camisa y pollera, que conformaban el uniforme del colegio, no recordó haberlo dejado ahí la noche anterior, sonrió, a veces, Sasuke era muy atento, miró al susodicho y este, comprendiendo la mirada de su amiga, salió de la habitación no sin antes decir - Te espero abajo.- La pelirosa fué por una toalla y entró al baño de su habitación a bañarse.

Una hora después, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban desayunado en la casa de ella.  
>Cuando los jóvenes terminaron, Mebuki se decidió a llevarlos a el colegio, cuando llegaron, los chicos bajaron del auto y se despidieron de ella.<p>

-Hey frentona ¿Otra vez llegando junto con Sasuke a la escuela?-Le dijo Ino, su mejor amiga y enemiga,cuando los dos entraron a su salón de clases.  
>-Sí yo también te extrañé Ino, tiempo sí vernos.-Contestó Sakura mirando a la rubia.<br>Ino sonrió y segundos después abrazó a su amiga.  
>-Oh vamos, no creo que me hayas extrañado teniendo a Sasuke contigo todo el tiempo.- Dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke a modo de saludo.<br>-Has acertado.- Dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Ino la miró con fingido enojo.  
>Cuándo Sakura y Sasuke terminaron de saludar a todos los presentes el profesor llegó.<br>-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.- Se presentó cuándo todos se habían sentado. - Voy a ser su profesor de química.- Genial, pensó Sakura, su primer profesor parecía ser de esos vagos que no tienen ganas de vivir, y mucho menos de enseñar.  
>Giró su vista para poder ver a todos los presentes en aquél lugar, había muchas caras conocidas y muchas nuevas, lo único que compartían casi todas las miradas de las mujeres que la veían era envidia y quizás también, odio.<br>Sakura sabía el porqué de todas esas miradas, desde la primaria que las chicas la miraban de esa forma, y no era para menos, era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser la amiga de alguien como Sasuke.  
>De pronto sintió como el pelinegro, que estaba sentado junto a ella, dejaba un pequeño papel doblado muy cuidadosamente en su parte del banco que compartían.<br>"Estas más distraída de lo normal" Decía el papelito,Sakura sonrió, Sasuke siempre era así de atento con ella,nunca se le escapaba ninguna de sus emociones.  
>"¿Has visto a el chico que está sentado atrás nuestro? Está para el crimen." Le contestó la pelirosa en el papel, sólo quería molestar a Sasuke, ella ni siquiera se interesó en prestar atención a el chico por más de unos cinco segundos, le parecía un chico común, uno que jamás podría llamar su atención, al menos no tanto como lo hacía Sasuke...<br>Vió a su amigo romper el papel en el qué habían compartido sólo un par de diálogos.  
>-¿Pues entonces porque no te sentaste con él?- Preguntó en un susurro,visiblemente enfadado.<br>En ese momento sonó la campana, Sakura trató de acercarse a Sasuke y pedirle una disculpa, pero este la esquivó muy agilmente.  
>La pelirosa no pudo acercarse en todo el receso a su amigo,este la esquivaba constantemente.<br>Cuando las clases terminaron Sakura sonrió, Mikoto, la mamá de Sasuke sería quién los pasaria a buscar, la pelirosa esperaba que al menos en el auto, Sasuke no la ignorase.  
>Grande fue su desepción al ver que así fué, el pelinegro se mostraba totalmente esquivo con la pelirosa, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por la madre del Uchiha.<br>Luego de un abrazo y un beso por parte de Mikoto, y un simple y seco -Adiós- Por parte de Sasuke, la pelirosa entró a su casa con la mirada fija en el suelo, tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas, ¿Quién la había mandado a querer molestar a Sasuke de esa forma? Sólo ella era la única tonta que se atrevía a eso.  
>Entró a su casa,llorando, subió rapidamente a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, desahogandose.<p>

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Pregunta una pelinegra de cabellos largos.  
>-¿Que ha sido,el que?- Contesta un jovencito de 13 años con cabellos negros y destellos azulados.<br>-¿Por que has tratado de esa forma a Sakura?- Preguntó, incrédula Mikoto.  
>-Sí quieres saberlo preguntaselo a ella.- Contestó el pelinegro, cortante. Acto seguido subió a su habitación sin mediar más palabra con su madre.<br>Se recostó en su cama y, sin poder evitarlo pensó ¿Que haría el sí Sakura tuviese novio? No, antes de que eso ocurriese el espantaría a todo el que se atreva a acercarse a su amiga, porque eso era ella de él, sólo su amiga y el no quería que fuese de otra forma...¿O si?..

Una semana había pasado desde aquél pequeño incidente, Sasuke siempre buscaba la forma de alejarse de Sakura y esta, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
>Era un caluroso día martes,Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando, de pronto se le vino a la mente la cantidad de veces que había peleado con Sasuke; ninguna. ¿Ninguna? Volvió a pensar en el asunto y, efectivamente, tenía razón, Sasuke y ella jamás habían peleado, más este pensamiento no la alivió sino que la dejó más decaída. Ocho años de amistad y ella, por una tonta broma, lo echó a perder. Las lágrimas caían incesantemente por sus ojos.<br>No, no se iba a dar el lujo de perder esa amistad que tenía con Sasuke, trató de pensar en un forma de remediar su error pero nada llegó a su mente, Sasuke siempre fué el de las ideas.  
>Suspiró, cogió su collar y se lo sacó, se quedó observandolo por minutos, "Juntos por siempre", sonrió, pero esa no era de las sonrisas falsas que se dedicó a dar en toda aquella semana, esta era una verdadera sonrisa, que demostraba que, cueste lo que cueste, conseguiría que todo con Sasuke volviese a ser normal.<br>Al día siguiente Sakura procuró levantarse muy temprano, se bañó y vistió.  
>A las 5:00, Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de los Uchiha, minutos antes de llegar a la puerta, la pelirosa se encontró con Mikoto y está le había dado su consentimiento de preparle el mejor desayuno que ella podría hacerle a Sasuke.<br>Pero antes de empezar subió a la recámara del pelinegro y apagó el despertador, Sasuke siempre se levantaba apenas este sonaba.  
>La pelirosa, al encontrarse de vuelta en la cocina de los Uchiha se decidió a preparle a Sasuke algo con lo que se le pasase el enojo, se decidió por una chocolatada y unas galletitas hechas por ella, las había hecho porque sabía que eran las preferidas de Sasuke.<br>Sakura se dispuso a hacer café para Fugaku e Itachi, al usurpar su cocina lo menos que podía hacer era prepararles el desayuno.  
>Al subir las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Sasuke, muy despacio, ya que con su torpeza podría tropezar en cualquier momento, efectivamente, se encontró con Fugaku Uchiha, pelinegro, alto, sus hijos era su vivo reflejo, tenía una mirada seria que cambió al ver a la pelirosa -Buenos días Sakura.- Saludo con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.<br>-Reconquistalo.- Lo escuchó decir antes de desaparecer de su vista, la ojijade sonrió y se dispuso a seguir pero al girarse casi choca contra un hermoso pelinegro de cabellos largos.  
>-Itachi.- Susurró cuándo quedó impune de el choque que pudo haber tenido con el joven gracias a los reflejos de este.<br>-Hey Sakura, jamás te había visto levantada tan temprano, ¿Todo sea por Sasuke no?- Dijo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.  
>El pelinegro siguió bajando las escaleras y, antes de desaparecer por la cocina le dijo a Sakura -Ojalá que tengas suerte.- Y sin más, desapareció.<br>Sakura terminó de subir las escaleras y entró al cuarto del pelinegro y vio la hora, seis de la mañana, una hora tardó en hacer algo decente para Sasuke,ese había sido su mayor logró como cocinera hasta el momento.  
>La joven se dispuso a levantar al pelinegro, pero antes de que ella siquiera pudiera tocarle, este, perezosamente comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos negros, Sasuke, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirosa se sentó en su cama.<br>-¿Que haces aquí?-Preguntó, intrigado.  
>Sakura estiró sus brazos y el pelinegro fijó su vista en la bandeja que esta traía; chocolatada y galletitas. Sasuke estuvo a punto de sonreír pero recordó que, supuestamente,estaba enojado con Sakura.<br>La ojijade se sentó en un hueco de la cama, justo al lado de Sasuke, dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de luz que el Uchiha tenía al lado de su cama, perfectamente ordenada, se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación susurró en un tono audible para Sasuke-Lo siento.- Y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de aquella habitación.  
>Bajó las escaleras y cruzó la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha. Caminó por menos de cinco minutos y llegó a su casa pero justo antes de poder entrar, una mano se cruzó en su camino, la giró, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la abrazó.<br>-Lo siento Sasuke..-Susurró la pelirosa.  
>-No Sakura, fué mi culpa,yo.. En verdad no sé que me ocurrió.- Contestó el ojinegro y afianzó su abrazo.<br>Estuvieron así por minutos hasta que la puerta de la casa Haruno se abrió, Sakura y Sasuke se separaron y, al mirar dentro de la casa se encontraron con Kizashi Haruno, el padre de Sakura, que los miraba con diversión y un toque de recelo ¿Por qué? Simple, el Uchiha no traía más que un pantalón largo y negro, nada de remera ni camisa.  
>Sakura se quedó observando el vientre de Sasuke, aún no tenía abdominales, pero ella estaba segura, en en un par de años, los tendría, y ella iba a estar presente en ese momento. Nada iba a impedirselo, ni siquiera una tonta pelea como la que habían tenido.<p> 


	3. Quinteto

Capitulo 3.

"P. Sakura."

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquella pelea que me había dejado una gran lección; jamás molestar a Sasuke con otro chico.  
>Varias habían sido las veces en que le había preguntado cuál fue exactamente el motivo de su enojo, nunca me contestaba, y yo no sabía sí había sido por creer que había otro chico aún más lindo que el o simplemente por celos. Celos, sí, pudo haber sido por eso, estaba segura de que simplemente serian esos celos que puede tener tú mejor amigo sobre ti.<br>Recordé cierta ocasión, hace menos de un año cuándo reiteré la pregunta que numerosas veces le había hecho, estábamos de camino a la escuela, el se había parado en seco ante la repentina pregunta, y simplemente me contestó: "Eras demasiado chiquilla como para andar pensando en chicos, ya te lo había dicho aquella vez, verdaderamente no se que fue lo que me ocurrió, celos, supongo"  
>Había dicho como sí nada, recuerdo que pasó sus brazo derecho por sobre mi hombro y siguió caminando tranquilamente, en cambio, yo me había quedado atónita, celos, sí, pero sólo de amigos, eso hizo decaer un poco mi ánimo, sin embargo, no tenía porque, el y yo sólo éramos mejores amigos y eso somos, sólo amigos, como siempre fue y como siempre iba a ser.<br>Respecto a sus abdominales, había tenido toda la razón del mundo, ahora Sasuke, tenía unos verdaderamente envidiables por cualquier otro chico. Pero, desgraciadamente, eso no era la único que lo hacía atractivo a los ojos de las chicas, el era todo un adonis, parecía haber sido creado por los dioses, sus facciones eran terriblemente perfectas.  
>Y esa era específicamente la razón por la que la mayoría las chicas me odiaba, Sasuke siempre era muy cariñoso conmigo, muy atento. Su brazo siempre se encontraba sobre mis hombros, en un gesto que parecía ser de protección, sin embargo, hace no más de una semana, Naruto le preguntó a Sasuke el porqué de ese gesto, el simplemente le contestó "Estoy marcando mi territorio" Todos se rieron a ese comentario, yo inclusive.<p>

Ahora me encontraba sentada en la cafetería con las chicas,esperando a Sasuke y a Naruto,que se habían quedado estancados en un grupo muy grande de fans, siempre ocurría lo mismo.Y así nos lo recordó Hinata.  
>-Agh, siempre es lo mismo con ellos, ¿Acaso creen que tenemos todo el tiempo de el mundo para esperarlos?- Decía, enojada, o mejor dicho, celosa y no precisamente porque su hermano se encontraba entre todas esas fans, sino porque estaba perdidamente enamorada del mejor amigo de este.<br>Hinata Uchiha, hermana de Sasuke e Itachi y una de mis mejores amigas, una chica demasiado hiperactiva y cariñosa, delgada, de estatura un poco más baja del promedio normal, con cabellos negros azulados al igual que sus dos hermanos, ojos intensamente negros y hermosos.  
>- Ya deja de quejarte Hinata- Decía Ino, con un tono de desinterés en su voz, se notaba a leguas lo poco que le importaba que su hermano se encuentre perdido entre semejantes ofrecidas.<br>Ino Uzumaki, hermana de Naruto y otra de mis mejores amigas. Ino era alta y muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos azul intenso al igual que Naruto, su cabello era largo y rubio, perfectamente cuidado. A diferencia de Hinata, ella no era tan hiperactiva pero sí cariñosa.  
>Y yo, no quedándome pequeña al lado suyo, tenía una estatura promedio, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rosado. No me consideraba tan hiperactiva como las otras dos pero aún así tenía lo mío. No soy de esas chicas que tienen un muy bajo autoestima, al contrario, creo que no tengo nada que envidiar a mis amigas, aunque mi cuerpo no sea tan desarrollado como el de Ino, estaba conforme conmigo misma, cada uno con lo que le tocó ser,Hinata pensaba igual que yo con respecto a ese tema.<br>Mire fijamente a mis dos amigas que se encontraban sentadas frente a mi, éramos el trío perfecto, unas de las chicas más envidiadas de la secundaria "Konoha High School". Pero no somos creídas como se supone que deberíamos ser.  
>-Hey, por fin nos libramos de esas locas.- Dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Ino, quedando esta entre medio de Hinata y Naruto.<br>-Jum, nos hicieron esperar siete minutos, no se crean que no tenemos nada que hacer.- Reprochó Hinata, Sasuke pasó su brazo derecho por sobre mis hombros, como siempre.  
>-Oh vamos Hinata, todos en está mesa sabemos que, además de estar aquí sentada y esperándonos, no tienes nada que hacer.- Dijo Naruto en tono burlón.<br>Naruto Uzumaki, hermano de Ino, mejor amigo de Sasuke y uno de mis mejores amigos,era tan hiperactivo como Hinata, esos dos nacieron para ser pareja, sin embargo, ninguno daba algún paso para dejar de ser únicamente amigos. Naruto era más cariñoso que Hinata y que Ino juntas, pero aún así nunca se volvía molesto, bueno, casi nunca. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, los ojos azules y unas pequeñas y raras marcas en sus mejillas.  
>- No empiezen.- Dijo Sasuke ladeando la cabeza a un lado, visiblemente divertido por la reciente "pelea" entre su mejor amigo y su hermana.<br>Y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, pero, ¿Que decir ya de él?  
>Cuerpo de infarto, rostro perfecto. Pero dejando de lado lo físico, Sasuke seguía siendo perfecto, no era arrogante, como se suponía que debía ser el chico más popular de toda la escuela, al contrario, Sasuke era tierno y divertido, muy atento y cariñoso, pero eso era todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba enfrente de los demás, sólo era así cuándo estaba en presencia de Hinata, Ino, Naruto o yo, claro, además de su familia y la mía.<br>Los cinco juntos éramos perfectos, separados no éramos nada, cada uno aporta algo único a este "Quinteto" como solían llamarlo nuestros padres.  
>-El empezó.- Reprochó Hinata.<br>-Fuiste tú quién empezó.- Acato Naruto.  
>-No! Fu..- Y no dijo más, sabía que si decía otra palabra íbamos a echarla junto con Naruto.<br>-Ah, tengo hambre, y ya casi acaba el receso.- Se quejó Ino.  
>-Pues entonces vamos a buscar algo de comer antes de que acabe.- Dije yo, también tenía hambre y vaya que era mucha. Esta mañana Sasuke no me había dado tiempo siquiera de desayunar.<br>Sasuke, Ino y yo nos levantamos para buscar comida, dejando a los otros dos sólos, sentados en la mesa.  
>Tardamos al rededor de cinco minutos en escoger la comida, tambien para Hinata y Naruto.<br>Llegamos a la mesa,dejamos las bandejas en esta y nos dispusimos a comer.  
>Había una muy grande tensión entre Naruto y Hinata, algo se dijeron cuándo nosotros fuimos a buscar comida.<br>Miré a Ino y ella tenía su vista clavada en mi, sonreímos al mismo tiempo, esta vez nos tocaba hacer de cupido.


	4. Cupido ¿Falla?

Cupido.. ¿Falla?

Capítulo 4.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente.  
>Ino y Sakura se encontrában ideado un plan para que Hinata y Naruto den un paso hacia adelante en su relación.<br>Sin embargo, luego de una hora de intentos fallidos en encontrar una idea, Sakura pensó que tal vez Sasuke podría ayudarlas.

-Entonces, nos vemos en mi casa.- Le dijo Sakura a Ino mientras salían del colegio.

-¿Para que?-Preguntó, intrigada una pelinegra.

-Nada especial, sólo para charlar sobre chicos.-Contestó Ino.

-¿Y no me invitaron? Vaya que amigas..- Murmuró Hinata.

-Oh vamos, tú ya estas apartada por uno, no puedes andar hablando sobre otros chicos que no sean Naruto.- Le susurró Sakura muy cerca de el oído de la chica, para que sólo esta la escuchara.

-Cállate.- Dijo visiblemente enfadada.  
>Ino y Sakura comenzaron a reír por la reacción de Hinata, en cambio, Naruto y Sasuke las miraban con caras raras.<p>

-Ya, locas, quiero irme a mi casa, no tengo todo el día para estar aquí esperandolas.- Reprochó Naruto mirando fijamente a Ino, esta tuvo que despedirse de sus amigas.

-Nos vemos.- Saludó a Hinata y a Sakura y cuándo la pelinegra de dió la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Sasuke, le guiñó el ojo a Sakura en señal de complicidad.  
>La pequeña Uchiha se colgó del brazo izquierdo de su hermano y Sakura se posiciono a la derecha del pelinegro y este, pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y así continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la cuadra en la que los jóvenes vivían, ninguno de los ellos se dispuso a utilizar coche alguno ese día a pesar de que los tres poseían uno a su disposición, quién sabe el porque.<p>

-¿Vas a ayudarnos?- Le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke cuándo llegaron a la casa de esta.

-Sí.- Contestó el Uchiha luego de unos segundos de silencio en que observó a su hermana adelantandose a su casa.  
>Sakura lo abrazó.<p>

-Gracias.- Y así, se despidieron.

Horas más tarde, Ino ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la Haruno, trayendo consigo a su hermano.

-Ino, Naruto, ¿ Como andan?- Preguntó Mebuki al recibirlos.

-Bien señora, vinimos a ver a Sakura.- Le contestó Naruto, sonriendo.

-Claro, ahora la llamo, pasen.- Dijo Mebuki y acto seguido se dirigió escaleras arriba para ir a buscar a su hija.  
>Los Uzumaki se adentraron en la casa Haruno y se sentaron en un grande y hermoso sillon rojizo.<p>

-Hey, por fin llegan, los estaba esperando.- Saludó Sakura bajando las escaleras.

-Si, sobre eso, ¿para que tenía que venir yo?- Preguntó Naruto, señalándose.  
>Sakura se sobresaltó.<p>

-Um..-Balbuceo, no se le ocurría ninguna idea para engañar a Naruto.

-Sasuke...- Comenzó Ino.- Sí, Sasuke.. ¿Quería mostrarte algo? Un... Un videojuego, si, eso..- Sakura la miró, incrédula, ni Naruto se crearía eso dicho en el tono que lo había contado la rubia.

-Oh,bien. Jeje entonces.. ¿Vamos a la casa de Sasuke?- Preguntó el ojiazul. Sakura e Ino suspiraron, sólo Naruto era capaz de creerse semejante estupidez.

-Sí, vamos.- Dijo Sakura.-¡Mamá, luego vengo!- Gritó.

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Mebuki, asomandose a las escaleras.

-A la casa de Sasuke.

-Oh claro, ve.- Contestó, y volvió a dirigirse hacia algún lugar escaleras arriba.  
>Ya en la entrada de la casa Uchiha, Sakura tocó la puerta, no esperó más de dos minutos y ya tenía a Mikoto enfrente suyo.<p>

-¡Sakura! ¿Desde cuándo te atreves a tocar la puerta? Sabes que puedes entrar y salir cuándo quieras.

-Mm, jeje,pues.. Para la próxima.- Y es que ella creía que entrar a una casa ajena sin previo aviso era una falta de respeto.

-Más te vale..Oh, pero que descortez. Pasen, pasen, Hinata y Sasuke están arriba, no se a cuál de los dos buscan..

-A los dos.- Contestó está vez, Ino.  
>Los jóvenes entraron a la casa y se dirigieron escaleras arriba. Caminaron hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y este al abrir, los saludo con una sonrisa.. Y sin remera.<p>

-Uy, tápate ¡Exibicionista!- Reclamó Naruto ya que Ino se encontraba admirando los perfectos músculos del Uchiha y Sakura ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, mirar a Sasuke sin camisa era algo normal para ella pero aún así, no quería que nadie viera su muy notable sonrojo, él era el único que conseguía ese efecto en ella.

-Envidioso.- Sasuke se adentró en su cuarto, buscó una remera y al encontrar una, se la colocó.  
>Mientras tanto, Hinata se dignó al fin a abrir sus puerta y salir de su habitación.<p>

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó, intrigada.

-Molestar.- Dijo Sasuke saliendo completamente fuera de su cuarto.

-Hey, si tanto te molesta nuestra presencia nos vamos.- Recriminó Sakura haciendo un puchero.

-Oh vamos, a ti sí te quiero aquí, a Naruto no.- Dijo el pelinegro abrazando por detrás a la ojijade, esta sonrió. Sin embargo, para el rubio no era gracioso.

-Sólo estoy aquí porque Ino me obligó y me dijo que tenías un videojuego que mostrarme.- Sasuke miró a Sakura alzando las cejas y esta le guiñó el ojo.

-Eh..Sí..Un videojuego, pero no se donde lo dejé.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo.

-Mm, sí, espérame.- Sasuke jaló a Ino y a Sakura hacia un lugar más alejado- ¿Y como se supone que llevaran a cabo su plan?

-Pues..- Ino miró a Sakura, en busca de una idea. La pelirosa alzó sus hombros en señal de negación.- Hay Sasuke, tú eres el que piensa.- Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio por parte de los tres.

-Encerremos a Naruto y luego a Hinata, así será más fácil.- Dijo mirando a los susodichos.

-¿Y como hacemos para que entren los dos juntos?- Preguntó Ino, como sí eso fuera imposible.

-A Naruto, con la idea de que busque el videojuego en el armario.- Dijo Sakura.

-Y a Hinata..- Pensó Sasuke.- Simplemente la empujamos, no se me ocurre nada.

-Bueno..Manos a la obra.- Dijeron Sakura e Ino al unisonio.  
>Los tres se acercaron a Hinata y a Naruto que estaban sentados en el suelo.<p>

-¿De qué tanto hablaban?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Nada que te incumba, duende.- Le dijo Sasuke. Todos rieron ante el gesto que hizo Hinata, odiaba que la llamaran así.

-Vamos a ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar el videojuego.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
>Hinata y Naruto suspiraron.<p>

-Está bien, sólo porque soy una buena hermanita.- Murmuró mirando a Sasuke, quién le sonrió a la pelinegra.  
>Luego de unos minutos, ya todos se encontraban "buscando" un videojuego que no existía.<p>

-Naruto, busca en el closet.- Habló Sasuke.  
>Ino y Sakura sonrieron, mientras Naruto se dirigía a buscar en el armario, y cuándo el rubio ya se encontraba dentro, Sakura y Sasuke empujaron a Hinata haciendo que esta también entrara, cerraron rápidamente y colocaron una silla en la puerta para que les sea imposible abrirla desde dentro.<p>

-Hey ¿¡Que hacen!?- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Saquennos!- Exlamó Hinata.  
>Sakura, Sasuke e Ino se miraron y sonrieron.<p>

-No. Al menos hasta que no arreglen su.. "Situación"- Dijo Ino.  
>Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina para merendar algo.<p>

De pronto, Sakura gritó:  
>-¿¡Y sí se asfixian!?<br>Ino abrió sus ojos como platos y Sasuke, en cambio, sonrió.

-No lo harán, al armario le entra el aire suficiente como para no morir asfixiados boba.-El pelinegro colocó su dedo índice en la frente de Sakura y la empujó suavemente.  
>La pelirosa bufó.<br>Luego de prepararse una chocolatada y encontrar torta en la heladera, los tres acomodaron la comida y bebida en una mesita frente al sofá en el que verían televisión.

Había pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que Hinata y Naruto habían sido encerrados.

-¿Ya podemos sacarlos?- Preguntó Sakura, temiendo por la que podría sucederle a Hinata sí Naruto no había comido en dos horas, probablemente ya la estaría comiendo a ella.

-Supongo que ya es hora.- Dijo Sasuke alzando los hombros.

Sakura, Ino y Sasuke subieron las escaleras, abrieron silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y, procurando no hacer ruido, Ino sacó rápidamente la silla que impedía que las puertas se abran y al instante, Sakura y Sasuke abrieron las puertas del armario, al observar dentro del mismo, pudieron divisar a Hinata y a Naruto sentados; la pelinegra con su rostro apoyado en sus piernas y al rubio, mirando hacia arriba del armario.

La pequeña Uchiha y el Uzumaki se levantaron, Hinata se acercó a sus amigas.

-Juro..Qué..-Comenzó- ¡Voy a matarlas!- Casi gritó mirando macabramente a Sakura y a Ino, quienes sonrieron en señal de disculpa.  
>A diferencia de lo que todos creían, Naruto no dijo nada, sólo sonreía, cosa que le pareció extraña a Sakura.<br>Hinata cogió las manos de sus amigas y las arrastró hacia su cuarto.

-Sólo en mi habitación tengo los instrumentos necesarios para una sesión de tortura como la que les tengo planeada.- Dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.


	5. Durmiendo Juntos

Capítulo 5.

Apenas ya habían conseguido entrar en la habitación cuándo Hinata las aventó a su cama y dio un ligero grito.

-No me lo van a creer.- Susurró cuándo Ino y Sakura se incorporaron en la cama.

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntó la pelirosa alzando una ceja.

-¡Me ah besado!- Chilló Hinata sentándose en su cómoda cama.  
>Sakura e Ino abrieron sus ojos como platos.<p>

-¿¡Como!?- Gritaron las dos al unisonio.

-No griten.- Dijo Hinata colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, haciendo una señal de silencio dirigida a sus amigas.- Lo que oyeron, me besó.- Repitió la pelinegra.

-¿Como?,¿Cuándo?,¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ino.  
>Hinata rodó los ojos.<p>

-Unos minutos antes de que abrieran la puerta, el simplemente se acercó y me besó, no dió ninguna clase de explicación, luego se alejó y sólo me dijo un estúpido "Lo siento" ¿Pueden creerlo? Es un idiota.- Dijo enojada.

Ino y Sakura la miraban, con la boca abierta y sus ojos aún más abiertos que antes, así estuvieron unos pocos segundos, hasta que Ino se atrevió a preguntar:  
>-¿Y que tal besa mi hermanito?- Con una sonrisa pícara.<p>

-Nada mal.- Susurró Hinata.- Y eso es lo que más me molesta, besa tan bien que no eh podido evitar corresponderle el beso.- Terminó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sakura le sonrió.

-Yo creo que aunque besara mal, le hubieras correspondido de todas formas.- Le dijo guiñandole un ojo, la pelinegra le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí.- Admitió mirando hacia abajo.  
>Sakura e Ino se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazandola.<p>

-Nuestra querida amiga..- Comenzó Ino. - Se ah enamorado.- Concluyó Sakura.  
>Las tres jóvenes sonrieron.<p>

Luego de unos minutos, Sakura, Hinata e Ino bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala en donde encontraron a Naruto y a Sasuke jugando videojuegos.

-Me toca.- Dijo Hinata sentándose en el sofá entre medio de Sasuke y Naruto, cogió el control del aparato y cambió la señal para poder ver la televisión.

-¡Eh!- Le gritó el rubio, levantándose.- Iba ganando.- Recriminó levantando los brazos.  
>Hinata alzó lo hombros.<p>

-Lastima, era la primera vez que ibas ganando y tu enamorada te lo arruinó.- Habló Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde Ino y Sakura se encontraban admirando la escena.  
>Tanto Hinata como Naruto se sonrojaron y no dijeron nada más.<p>

Sakura cogió la mano de Sasuke y de Ino, alejándonos de la "parejita".

-¿Has hablado con Naruto?- Le preguntó Sakura al pelinegro.

-Sí, la ah besado ¿Verdad?- Contestó el Uchiha.

-Sí, pero.. ¿Te ah dicho porque lo hizo?- Preguntó la ojijade. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, eso es obvio.- Dijo mirando a su hermana y a su amigo.

Tanto la rubia como la pelirosa lo miraron esperando que dijera mas.- Esta más que claro que Naruto está jodidamente enamorado de Hinata, me dijo que luego de besarla se disculpó y se apartó contra su voluntad, queriendo volver a besarla.- Concluyó.  
>Las jóvenes sonrieron tiernamente.<p>

Luego, los tres se acercaron a Hinata y a Naruto, Sakura miró a Sasuke alzando una ceja y el Uchiha asintió. Hinata, Naruto e Ino fruncieron el ceño, esos malditos hablaban en código.

-Entonces..- Habló Sakura.- ¿Que les parece sí se quedan a dormir aquí?- Les preguntó a los hermanos Uzumaki quienes se miraron. Ino sonrió y cogió su celular.

-Voy a avisarle a mi madre.- Dijo, Naruto alzó sus cejas.

-Pero yo..- Comenzó a decir pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Pero tú nada- Le advirtió, el rubio asintió, simplemente no podía oponerse a los deseos de Sakura, pues sí lo hacía, esta lo mataria.

Los cinco rieron alegremente hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-Hay gente en la casa, hagan menos ruido ¿Quieren?- Dijo una casi irreconocible voz.

-¡Itachi!- Grita Sakura mientras sube las escaleras y abraza al pelinegro quién corresponde el abrazo.

-Hey pequeña bola de cerezo.- Sakura frunció el ceño, odiaba que la llamara así sólo porque cuándo eran pequeños, Sasuke y ella compitieron por quién conseguía llevar más ropa puesta, juego en el cuál ella le ganó a su amigo, aunque también se ganó ese maldito apodo, pues parecía una bola a la cuál sólo se le veía el cabello rosado como las flores de cerezo.

-Creí que estabas de viaje en Londres.- Dijo la pelirosa ignorando el molesto apodo.

-Sí, pero volví hoy tempra..- Alguien carraspeó desde abajo de las escaleras, era Sasuke.  
>-Ah ya, listo, la solté, toda tuya.- Dice el Uchiha mayor mientras levanta sus manos como sí un policía le hubiera detenido.<p>

-Pues claro que es mía.- Contesta Sasuke subiendo las escaleras para posicionarse junto a Sakura.- Toda mía.- Reiteró colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirosa.

-Celosito.- Murmuró Itachi dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación. -Sakura, avisame cuándo haya comida, tengo hambre.- Le dijo y cruzó la puerta la cual Sasuke se quedó observando, receloso.

-Hay, déjalo.- Sakura agarró la mano del pelinegro y bajó junto a el las escaleras.- Ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre, y mucha.

-Pues no hay nada para cocinar , vamos a tener que ir a comprar.- Le dijo cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero y colocandosela a Sakura.- Afuera hace frío, a pesar de estar en verano el clima es impredecible. Luego miró a sus tres amigos que los observaban fijamente.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ustedes no vienen?- Les preguntó, casi retoricamente.  
>Los tres jóvenes asintieron.<p>

Ya en el supermercado, Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban decidiendo que harían de comer hasta que se decidieron por un pollo al horno con papas mientras que Sasuke y Naruto jugaban a pasarse una fruta de un lado a otro, hasta que el rubio no consiguió atraparla y esta fue a parar a los pies de la mujer que se encargaba de limpiar, quién los miró reprobatoriamente.

-Por favor, comportonse, esto no es un jardín de juegos.- Les dijo entre divertida y resignada mientras volvía a colocar la fruta en su lugar para luego retirarse.

Sakura y Hinata, quienes habían presenciado la escena, se acercaron y les jalaron las orejas, como una madre dándole una pequeña lección a su hijo.

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, el cuál Naruto se encargó de romper diciendo:  
>-¡Muero de hambre!- Mientras su estómago gruñia en señal de credibilidad.<br>Las chicas se dispusieron a hacer la comida por su propio bien y, en cambio el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se dedicaron a jugar, luego de que Sakura los obligara a poner la mesa de antemano.

Luego de un par de horas, la comida ya se encontraba lista para servirse.

-Ino, ¿Me haces el favor de decirle a Itachi que baje?- Le pidió Sakura a Ino, quién inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto del susodicho. Al mismo tiempo que Hinata iba a avisarle a Naruto y a Sasuke que la comida estaba servida.

En unos minutos, ya todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Ino sonrojada desde que bajó las escaleras con Itachi, Naruto y Hinata, intercambiando miradas, los cuatro parecían un poco incómodos, en cambio, Sakura y Sasuke, fueron los únicos que estaban tranquilos, simplemente, observando al resto, hasta que la pelirosa decidió romper el silencio, y con el, la tensión o al menos esa era su intención.

-Así que Itachi..¿Como te fue en Londres?- Le preguntó Sakura, Sasuke bufó.

-¿No podías comenzar la conversación hablando sobre Naruto, Hinata o Ino? No, claro, que te importan ellos, todo es sobre Itachi para ti.- Dijo cabreado.

Sakura lo miró , no pelearía con Sasuke por eso, no después de tremenda lección que había tenido a los trece años.  
>Y lejos de todo pronóstico, sonrió y agarró las mejillas de Sasuke, quién estaba sentado al lado suyo, y las apretó como una abuela hace con sus nietos a los que no vé desde hace años. Luego de asegurarse de que a Sasuke le doliera lo suficiente, soltó sus mejillas y les dió una ligera palmadita al mismo tiempo, se acercó más al pelinegro y le dijo:<br>-Vamos, no te pongas celoso, sabes que de los hermanos Uchiha, eres mi preferido.- Haciendo que Hinata e Itachi soltaran un sonoro "¡Hey!"  
>Sasuke le sonrió divertido y besó a Sakura en la mejilla.<p>

Itachi habló, únicamente para molestar al pelinegro.

-Bien.. Sabes Sakura.. Alguna vez deberías acompañarme, te encantaría.- La Haruno le sonrió y, para que Sasuke no dijese nada le cogió la mano que reposaba sobre su pierna, el Uchiha la miró y le sonrió de lado, un tanto arrogante.

-Tal vez algún día..- Susurró y, aún así, Itachi, quién estaba sentado frente a ella la escuchó y sonrió.

Alguien carraspeo, todos se giraron y se encontraron con Naruto quién únicamente miró a Sakura y esta se levantó, agarró el plato del rubio y le sirvió más.

Luego de ese momento un tanto incomodo entre Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke, la charla se había vuelto amena y divertida, todos habían participado en ella, lo cual lo hacía más interesante.

Mientras Sakura levantaba los platos de la mesa, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron ayudarla, mientras que Hinata, Itachi e Ino, buscaban una película.

-¿¡Romántica o de terror!?- Gritó Hinata para que desde la cocina la escucharan, ya que no tenía ganas de levantarse y hacerlo civilisadamente.

-¡Terror!- Se escuchó un grito al unisonio entre Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke.  
>Hinata suspiró y colocó la película de terror en el DVD y, cuándo está empezó le puso pausa, esperando a que sus amigos terminen con su tarea.<p>

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban acomodados; en el sofá se encontraban Itachi, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, está última sentada casi encima de Sasuke ya que no había más lugar mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban bien acomodados en el suelo y, había un recipiente lleno de palomitas cada dos personas.

-¡Ahhh!- Se escuchó gritar a una pelirosa y a dos rubios.  
>Ino, sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó en el pecho de Itachi, quién al principio se tensó y luego sonrió, satisfecho podría decirse. Sakura se había tapado los ojos mientras que Sasuke la abrazaba y Naruto... Bueno, Naruto sólo colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas y le susurró a Hinata le que dijese cuándo todo había terminado, está sonrió y en momento exacto antes de que el protagonista matase a la persona que tenía planeada, gritó:<br>-Ya pasó.- Para que todos la escuchasen, segundos después, se volvió a escuchar un muy sonoro grito por parte de los asustados.

Al terminar la película, todos decidieron que sería mejor irse a dormir, eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada.  
>Itachi sonrió cuándo se le ocurrió una idea.<p>

-Dicen que durmiendo juntos, un hombre y una mujer, duermen mejor.- Dijo, todos le miraron, las chicas sonrojada y los chicos, sonriendo.

-Sí, eh oído que lo decían en la televisión.- Mintió Sasuke, ni siquiera sabía sí era verdad, aunque esto era una obvia mentira ya que había salido de labios de Itachi.  
>Los tres muchachos presentes asintieron, colocandose una mano en el mentón.<br>Las chicas se miraron, hasta que Hinata habló.

-Ya qué no están mis padres, creo que estoy de acuerdo con su idea.- Dijo.

Sakura e Ino suspiraron. Itachi se acercó a Sakura y le susurró en el oído:  
>-Tú amiga, Ino, es linda..- La pelirosa sonrió.<p>

-Bueno, Ino ya fue reclamada.- Dijo para que todos la escucharan, la mencionada se sonrojó e Itachi rió, sin embargo, a Naruto no le pareció gracioso en absoluto, estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo Sakura se apresuró.

-Y estoy segura de que Naruto dormirá con Hinata, así que.. Tengo que conformarme con el chucho este.- Dijo mirando a Sasuke, todos sonrieron y el pelinegro se acercó y la alzó en brazos, llevandola hasta su cuarto.

-¡Buenas noches!- Gritó en tono pícaro y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Así que chucho ¿Eh?- Sakura ya se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de Sasuke.

-Por dios Sasuke, sabes que era una broma, no eres un.. Chucho.- Dijo tratando de contener la risa, el pelinegro se percató de ello.

-Así que te provoca risa..- Se mostró indignado.

La pelirosa no tuvo más opción que levantarse y colocarse frente a Sasuke únicamente para darle un largo y sonoro beso en la mejilla, por unos instantes había sentido la necesidad de besar esos hermosos labios, de saborearlos y.. Cachetada Mental.. Por dios, se encontraba fantaseando con besar a su amigo, ¡A su mejor amigo! Se alejó, fue al baño de la habitación y se mojó la cara con agua fría, bien fría.

Al salir, Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza mientras observaba el techo de la habitación, aunque el se encontraba lejos de estar prestando atención en los detalles de ese maldita techo de madera, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos era pensar en Sakura y en el beso que le habría dado sí ella no se hubiese alejado.

-¡Hey! Tierra a Sasuke, por favor regresa con nosotros.- Sakura agitada su mano frente al rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó, un tanto sobresaltado.

-¿Te bañas tú primero?- Le preguntó, aunque parecía que había repetido esa pregunta varias veces en tan sólo unos minutos. El Uchiha negó.

-No, tú primero.- Le dijo para luego seguir con su debate mental sobre lo que debería o no, sentir cuándo estaba con Sakura.

La Haruno terminó de ducharse y se puso la grande y vieja remera que Sasuke le había regalado hacia un año para que ella pudiera ponerse cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Salió del baño y se encontró con Sasuke, quién parecía apresurado por querer entrar. Suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, se secó sus rosados cabellos, que le quedaban aproximadamente un poco por debajo de los hombros y cuándo hubo acabado, sin pensarlo ni premeditarlo, se acostó en la cama cerrando sus hermosos ojos color verde jade hasta que sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sintió a alguien tapándola con una simple sábana hasta los hombros y luego acostarse del otro lado de la cama, se movió en aquella dirección y abrazó al bulto que había allí, quién sabía, era Sasuke. El no podría decirle nada luego, después de todo, estaba "dormida".

Sintió una mano en sus caderas y otra en su mejilla, tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, pero luego sintió algo rozarle los labios, fue tan sólo una leve caricia, pero que le hizo tocar el cielo por unos pocos segundos, aún con los sentidos dormidos, se reprimió, quizás sólo había rozado la almohada o quizás todo sólo era un sueño, pero daba igual, lo único en lo que podia pensar era en volver a dormirse, soñando.. Tal vez con él.


	6. Tanaka Karin

Capítulo 6.

Al despertarse, Sakura se sobresaltó, desgraciadamente debía ir a la escuela; miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de luz de Sasuke, eran las cinco y cuarto.  
>Al girarse, pudo observar como Sasuke dormía placidamente boca abajo, le dió bastante lastima el tener que levantarlo, así que decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más.<p>

Se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido, cosa que no consiguió ya que se golpeó con la maldita mesa de luz, miró en dirección a Sasuke que aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, suspiró y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Itachi, quién parecía recién haberse levantado, le sonrió y juntos bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-Vé a tú casa y cambiate, yo me ocupo de esto.- Le dijo el Uchiha, Sakura le sonrió.- Y traele algo a Ino.- Susurró con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, o tal vez sólo fue su imaginación.

-Claro, pero primero dime algo..¿Ella te gusta?-Preguntó entre cautelosa y emocionada. Itachi dejó caer las servilletas al suelo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exlamó.- No..Yo..A mi no..Eh..Tal vez..- Se resignó, quizás Sakura podía ayudarle, después de todo, era amiga de ambos.

-Estoy segura que también le gustas a ella, eres su tipo.- Le dijo mientras salía de la cocina para irse a su casa a buscar su ropa.

Antes de entrar en su casa sonrió, todo se había vuelto un enriedo; Naruto y Hinata, Itachi e Ino, y bueno podría decirse que Sasuke y ella, pero sólo como amigos..¿No?  
>Dejó de pensar en eso y entró, procurando no hacer ruido, subió a su habitación y se cambió, cogió un reemplazo de su uniforme del colegio para dárselo a la rubia y volvió a la casa de los Uchiha.<p>

Al entrar, se encontró a Itachi saliendo de la cocina.  
>-Voy a despertar a Ino, tú vé con Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto.- Le dijo subiendo las escaleras.<p>

Sakura se encontraba en el hermoso Mercedes plateado de Sasuke, mientras que Ino, Hinata y Naruto viajaban en la parte trasera del coche.

Al llegar a la escuela, los cinco entraron caminando juntos. Muchos se quedaban observandoles, unas se quedaban boquiabiertas o se les insinuaban a Naruto y a Sasuke y otros le lanzaban piropos a las chicas.  
>Sasuke, cabreado, pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de Sakura, Naruto imitó el gesto con su hermana y le cogió la mano a Hinata. Muchos bufaron y se alejaron, otros abucheaban y maldecian por lo bajo y a otros no les importaba.<p>

La campana sonó y la gente de todo el pasillo se dispersó, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a la clase de historia, la cual era la única que no compartían con el resto. Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, se dirigieron a la de matemáticas.

-Sasuke, ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme a Sakura sólo por está clase?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-Sí claro, pero.. ¿Por qué?- Dijo intrigado.

-Es que..- Comenzó pero no pudo seguir.

-Acosadores, bueno, en realidad es uno sólo uno, Rock Lee, la clase pasada que Ino quiso sentarse sola pero el se sentó con ella y no paraba de hablar ¿Que no te diste cuenta?- Sakura habló tan rápido que Sasuke tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo.

-No tenía idea.-Dijo confundido.- Sí quieres lo espanto.- Esta vez se dirigió a Ino.

-No, déjalo, ya se le pasará.- Musitó sonrojada.

En ese momento llegó el profesor, Sakura e Ino se sentaron juntas y Sasuke, dos bancos más atrás, sólo. Muchas intentaron acercarse y él, sólo negaba con su cabeza.

-Chicos, a pesar de qué las clases comenzaron hace aproximadamente dos meses y medio, tenemos a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Tanaka Karin, traten de integrarla, por favor pasa.- Habló el profesor Asuma.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rojos, casi ocultado con sus lentes, sus ojos del mismo color.  
>La chica dió un paso adelante y el profesor observó el curso, buscando un asiento vacío, hasta que levantó las cejas.<p>

-Sasuke, que raro tú sentado sólo.- Dijo, sorprendido. El aludido alzó los hombro con desinteres.- Bueno, señorita Karin, hágame el favor de sentarse con el señor Uchiha.

La peliroja comenzó a caminar hasta donde el pelinegro la miraba, sin demostrar nada con su mirada, mientras que Sakura, recelosa la veía caminar.

Para la Haruno, la clase pasó más lento de lo normal, lo único que se había dedicado a hacer toda la hora, había sido pensar de qué podria estar hablando Sasuke con la nueva, "No" Se dijo "Seguro que Sasuke ni le habla". Pero ese pensamiento se fue a la basura cuándo se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a Sasuke sonriendo mientras hablaba con la maldita chica. "Seguro que ella le preguntó sí entendía lo que el profesor decía y él, de arrogante dijo que sí." A cada segundo inventaba una nueva idea hasta que la campana había sonado. "Por fin, le voy a demostrar a esa perra que Sasuke no está libre." Pensó, pero se retractó, Sasuke sí estaba libre, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, ella era su amiga, no su dueña.

Se levantó, decidida a poder, al menos, pasar el receso con el.

-Chicas, adelantense, diganle a Naruto y a Hinata que luego nos vemos.- Le dijo Sasuke a Ino y a Sakura cuándo estas se acercaron a él.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- Preguntó la Haruno alzando sus cejas.

-Voy a darle un recorrido por la escuela a Karin.- Dijo , las jóvenes se quedaron observando como el se alejaba con la peliroja.

-Ya que.- Ino alzó sus hombros.- Vamos.- Cogió la mano de Sakura y la llevó con sus amigos.

Todo el receso, Sakura se lo pasó aburrida, el Uchiha no se acercó en ningún momento, la campana sonó, haciendo alarde del fin del descanso.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, química.  
>La pelirosa sonrió, al menos podría hablar con Sasuke.<br>Sin embargo, este dijo sólo un:  
>-Esta vez me siento con Karin, pero te prometo que me siento contigo la próxima vez.- Sakura, indignada y enojada, sólo dijo un "Claro, no importa" Y se alejó sentándose con Naruto.<p>

Era la primera vez que la Haruno se aburría tanto en una de sus clases favoritas, sin embargo, sin Sasuke, no todo era interesante, Naruto había notado su falta de interés y trató de animarla, pero nada funcionaba.

Al término de las clases, Sasuke les informó que debían volver caminando y se disculpó diciendo a sus amigos que iba a darle a Karin un "Tour" por la ciudad.  
>Enojada, Sakura sólo dijo.<p>

-Que va, yo pensaba ir a dar un paseo con Sasori Akasuna hoy, sí quieren le pido que los lleve a su casa.- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante una triunfante pelirosa.

El Uchiha se alejó con Karin, un tanto enojado. Mientras que Sakura no sabía como decirles a sus amigos que era mentira lo de Sasori, pero se retracto cuándo vio a "su admirador número uno" lanzarle una sonrisa, la cuál ella correspondió. Se acercó a Sasori, dejando a sus amigos esperando.

-Hey, hola.- Lo saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Um..Hola.- El pelirojo alzó sus cejas, extrañado.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- Sakura quería ir al grano.

-Depende..- Murmuró

-¿Quieres salir?- Sasori abrió sus ojos, la chica nunca le hablaba y menos para preguntarle tal cosa, pero no le importó.

-Claro..Pero.. ¿Cual es el precio?- Preguntó un tanto desconfiado, Sakura rió.

-Me descubriste.- Susurró.- Sólo.. Que hagas de chofer para mis amigos.- La chica esperaba que no se negara.

-¿Tan bajo el precio?- Ella asintió.- Pues.. Sí es así entonces sí.- Sakura suspiró

-Gracias.- Le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió a buscar a sus amigos, en el trayecto, vió el Mercedes de Sasuke salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. ¿Acaso la había visto? Esperaba que sí.


	7. ¿Disponible o no disponible?

Capitulo 7.

La Haruno tiró su mochila sobre la cama.  
>La cita con Sasori no había sido del todo aburrida, el chico superaba sus expectativas, era amable, tierno y tenía un muy buen sentido del humor. Al menos, le había sacado a Sasuke de la cabeza por un rato.<br>Vió su celular, tenía un mensaje del pelinegro:

"¿Aún sigues ocupada con Akasuna?" Sonrió, el mensaje había sido recibido hacia aproximadamente dos horas.

"Ahora ya no" Lo mandó, esperando que Sasuke se sintiera culpable por arrinconarla a salír con Sasori.

Una semana había pasado desde que Tanaka Karin apareció en sus vidas, Sasuke parecía haber sido pegado con adeshivo a ella, puesto que no se apartaba de la susodicha.  
>Sakura estaba enojada, el Uchiha no pasaba más de unos cuántos minutos del día con ella y sus amigos.<br>Los cuatro estaban indignados, ni siquiera podían comentarle algo de su vida a Sasuke, porque el ya se tenía que ir con la peliroja.  
>Se distanciaron, como era de esperarse. Pero esa no era la intención del Uchiha, sin embargo, parecía que últimamente vivía en otro mundo, en el que sólo existía Karin. Ella no había mostrado particular interés en el, no se mostraba ofrecida como el resto de las chicas, eso desde un principio le gustó. Por esa razón decidió ayudarla a que no se perdiera, ni en la ciudad ni el instituto. Antes de esperarselo, no podía separarse de ella, sin embargo, en el tiempo que había pasado con ella, se dio cuenta que necesítaba la presencia de sus amigos; la estupidez de Naruto, la hiperactividad de Hinata, el sentido común de Ino, y la placentera compañía de Sakura. Todo eso formaba parte de su vida, y sin ello, se sentía extraño, fuera de lugar. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo distanciado que se encontraba de sus mejores amigos.<p>

-Karin..- Susurró, estaban en el centro de la ciudad, haciendo las "compras", ella le había preguntado sí la acompañaba y el no pudo negarse.

-¿Sí Sasuke-Kun?- Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa. De pronto, recordó la forma en que Sakura le llamaba de niños "Sasuke-Kun", a el jamás le gustó que le agregaran el prefijo a su nombre, sin embargo, le gustaba cuándo salía de labios de Sakura, así como cuándo le decía "Sasu-Chan" Aunque actualmente de vez en cuándo le llamaba así, sonrió, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor le recordaba a esa hermosa pelirosa.

-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.. Ya sabes volver a tú casa sola, nos vemos luego.- Comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera Sasuke-Kun, no me dejes sola, por favor.- La chica le dio lastima, no podía dejarla allí.

-Termina rápido así te llevó a tú casa.- Hablar con sus amigos debía esperar.

Sakura recibió un mensaje, miró la pantalla, ilucionada. Suspiró de desepcion al ver que era un mensaje de Sasori.

"Hey, ¿Puedo invitarte a salir o sólo era cita de un día?" Sonrió, no le haría nada mal volver a salir con el pelirojo.

"Claro, nos vemos en 'Starbucks' ¿Sí?"

"Ahí te espero preciosa" Suspiró, Sasori no era tan mal partido, podría llegar a darle una oportunidad.

-¡Adiós!- Le gritó Sasuke a Karin cuándo está se bajó de su auto.

El Uchiha condució lo más rápido que pudo, quería llegar rápido a la casa de la pelirosa.

Sakura terminó de retocarse el maquillaje, se dió media vuelta y se encontró a un pelinegro junto a su ventana.

-Sasuke..-Susurró.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo pero veo que vas a salir..¿A donde vas y con quién?  
>La Haruno frunció el ceño, la ignoraba a ella y a sus amigos durante una semana completa, luego se aparecía de la nada en su habitación y comenzaba a pedir explicaciones.<p>

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Su amabilidad con Sasuke había llegado al tope, estaba harta de soportarlo cada vez que tenía berrinches cono los niños pequeños.

-Claro que sí es de mi incumbencia.- Dijo enojado-

-No, no lo es. Te desapareces por una semana, en la cuál siquiera te dignas a hablarnos, a mi o a los chicos y ahora aparece así, de la nada, creyendo que todo el mundo está disponible para ti pero.. ¿Sabes qué Sasuke? Ya estoy harta de ti, déjame en paz, por favor.- Salió de allí dando un portazo, no podía seguir hablando con él, sí lo hacía, todo terminaria peor de como estaba.

Sasori llegó a Starbucks en su precioso Ferrari rojo.

-Hey Sakura, ¿Que te pasa?- Preguntó preocupado cuándo vio a la pelirosa con lágrimas en los ojos, ella, por mucho que no quisiera, le resultaba imposible no llorar por Sasuke.

-Lo siento..Yo..- Con sus húmedas manos trató de secarse las lágrimas, Sasori la detuvo, pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de la chica subiendo hasta llegar debajo de sus ojos.

-Ya..No importa, ven, vamos.- Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, Sakura, por segunda vez en la semana agradeció el tener a Sasori cerca de ella.

-¿Donde vamos?- Le preguntó cuándo había logrado cesar con las lágrimas.

-A mi lugar favorito.- Le respondió mientras conducía. La chica sonrió y cerró sus ojos, para aliviar un poco el ardor que sentía en ellos por llorar tanto, sin embargo, sin esperarselo, se durmió.

Sintió algo tocarle el hombro y se despertó perezosamente.

-Levántate dormilona, tienes que comer algo.- Escuchó la voz de Sasori.  
>Salió del auto y el la adentró en poco en el bosque.<p>

-¿Que me harás?- Preguntó a forma de broma, extrañamente se sentía protegida con Sasori.

-Cosas que ni siquiera te podrías imaginar.- Le contestó siguiendo con el juego. Sakura abrió su boca y colocó su mano sobre ella.  
>No continuó con la "actuación" ya que se pinchó algo en el dedo anular.<p>

-¡Auch!- Gritó. Sasori la miró y sonrio.

-Ni siquiera llevamos caminando más de cinco minutos y ya te lastimaste.- Se acercó a ella y examinó el dedo. La chica rió.

-Pues lo siento por estar más preocupada de lo que me harás aquí que por pincharme las cosas que hay en este lugar.- Dijo, aparentando indignación. Esta vez le tocó a Sasori reír. Sakura le observó, el chico parecía un ángel riendo de esa forma, un sexy ángel con cabellos rojos como el fuego y cuerpo de infarto, de pronto cayó en la realidad, Sasori también era muy codiciado por las chicas, sin embargo, nunca le había visto salir con ninguna, ya averiguaria el por que.

-No ah sido nada grave, no creo que mueras por eso.- Dijo él devolviendola a la realidad. La pelirosa lo miró desconfiada.

-Sí me muero, será tú culpa, que te conste.  
>- Le contestó mientras seguían caminando, antes de que el pelirojo pudiera decir nada, llegaron a un hermoso lugar invadido por flores con árboles de cerezo a los alrededores.<p>

-Este lugar siempre me recordó a ti, por eso es mi preferido.- Le dijo viendo como ella admiraba el paisaje.

-Es..Hermoso.- Susurró, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ven- Le dijo Sasori, sentandola en medio del lugar.-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó.

-¿Eh? Um..Sí..- Murmuró la pelirosa, el chico sonrió.

En unos pocos minutos, Sakura tenía frente a ella un enorme sandwich de milanesa, se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Que harías sí te digo que soy vegetariana?- Preguntó alzando las cejas. Sasori la miró sorprendido.

-¿Eres vegetariana?. Yo..Lo siento..No sabía..- El chico se encontraba apenado.

-No lo soy, sólo quería saber que harías.- Dijo riendo.

-¡Eso no se vale!- Gritó mientras acompañaba a la chica con su risa.

-Sakura...-Susurró el pelirojo luego de unos segundos.

La chica lo miró, pero antes de poder decir algo, unos finos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.  
>El beso fue lento y cálido, la pelirosa abrió sus ojos, sorprendida pero luego los fue cerrando, dejándose llevar.<br>El chico recostó a Sakura sobre las flores y se posó sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla con su peso.  
>El momento podría haber continuado siendo mágico, sí tan sólo el celular de Sakura no hubiera sonado.<p>

-Atiende.- Dijo Sasori apartandose de la pelirosa.

-No..- La chica volvió a besarlo.

-Vamos, puede ser importante.- La Haruno bufó, cogió su celular y sonrió.

"¿Que quieres?" Preguntó al atender.

"¿¡Donde estás!?"

"No es de tú incumbencia" Se sentía mal al hablarle así, pero debía aprender la lección.

"¡Sí lo es!" Gritó y luego se escuchó a alguien suspirar "Saku, necesito hablar contigo, por favor" El chico se había calmado.

"Sasuke, luego hablamos, estaré en mi casa en una hora" Dicho esto cortó y miró a Sasori.

-Lo siento.- Dijo apenada.

-No importa.- Le contestó aunque en realidad, sí importaba.

-¿Podemos irnos? Necesito hacer algo.

-Sí claro, pero.. ¿Pero primero... Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.

-¿Tú y Sasuke..Son novios?- El chico, al preguntarlo, se sonrojó, no había pensado que haría sí en verdad eran novios. A la pelirosa le llegó toda la sangre a la cabeza, dejandola tan roja como un tomate.

-¡No!- Gritó- Sólo somos amigos..- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces...¿Tengo una oportunidad?- Preguntó rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.  
>Ella sonrió.<p>

-Mmm... Tal vez.

* * *

><p>¡Ah! Ese "Tal vez" va a resultar un verdadero problema para Sasuke, Pobresito... Pero bueno, el se lo buscó, todo por andar ahí de caballero con Karin -.-<p>

Ya, ¿Les gusta la pareja que hacen Sasori y Sakura? Espero que sí porque tengo muchas cosas pensadas en su futuro.  
>Pero claro, obviamente Sakura va a terminar con nuestro sexi cubito de hielo *-*<p>

Las espero en el próximo capítulo, el cuál se llamará "Todo... ¿Vuelve a ser como antes?"

Y ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Merece un review?

Un abrazo Y cuidense! :)


	8. Todo ¿Vuelve a ser como antes?

Capítulo 8.

La pelirosa agarró sus llaves y comenzó a abrir la puerta, al entrar, se encontró con un enorme cartel hecho a mano que decía "Lo siento" con la letra de Sasuke.  
>Giró a su costado y se encontró con dos cabelleras rubias y dos pelinegras.<br>Sakura corrió a abrazar a Sasuke, aunque su disculpa aún no había sido formal, no podía evitar querer arreglar las cosas con él.

-Saku, lo siento..- El utilizó ese diminutivo que sólo usaba en momentos tristes para consolar a la chica.- En verdad, por favor, perdóname.-Dijo mientras hundía su cabeza entre los cabellos de ella.

-Ya, Sasu-Chan, sabes que no puedo estar peleada contigo mucho tiempo, aunque este ha sido nuestro récord,una semana completa.- Susurró esto último un poco triste.

-Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar..- El la apartó y la cogió de los hombros, mirándola tiernamente.

-Más te vale..- Dijo, y volvió a abrazarlo.  
>Se escucharon sonoros aplausos de sus amigos y los dos sonrieron.<p>

-Bueno, bueno, mucha emoción pero poca comida, ¡Tengo hambre!- Gritó un rubio con marcas en las mejillas. La Haruno lo miró sonriendo.

-Pues..¡A comer!- Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para comer los aperitivos que había preparados.

Todo el fin de semana, lo pasaron juntos en la casa de Sakura, divirtiéndose y contando anécdotas viejas.  
>El domingo en la tarde, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en la última semana, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que Hinata le preguntó a Sakura:<p>

-¿Que te traes con Sasori, ya te pidió que seas su novia?- La pelirosa se atragantó con la comida que se había llevado a la boca.

-Mm, tanto como eso no.- Dijo alegremente, Naruto la miraba sonriendo y Sasuke.. Bueno, Sasuke la miraba con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó - ¿Por que tanto interés por Akasuna?  
>Todos lo miraron.<p>

-Porque a Sakura le gusta.- Dijo Hinata, obviandolo.  
>La susodicha abrió sus ojos como platos.<p>

-¡No me gusta!- Gritó - Sólo.. Me parece muy tierno..- Susurro esto último.

Sasuke parecía enojado, cosa que nadie notó a excepción de un rubio, quién decidió molestar a su amigo con el tema cuándo estuvieran a solas.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? Parece que te gusta la cuatro-ojos.- Dijo Hinata, dejando en claro con el apodo, que la peliroja no le caía bien.

-¿Gustarme?- Sonrió- No es tan especial como para eso.  
>Sakura suspiró para sus adentros, por alguna extraña razón, no le apetecía saber que Sasuke sentía atracción por la chica.<p>

Era lunes, razón por la cuál ella debía ir a la escuela. Se levantó perezosamente y fue a ducharse; al salir del baño se cambió, cogió su mochila y salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina de su casa, encontrándose en la mesa de esta, un apetecible desayuno hecho por su madre. Lo degustó sonriendo, al acabar gritó un sonoro:  
>-¡Me voy a la escuela!- Y antes de salir de su casa, agarró las llaves de su auto para no ir caminando a la preparatoria.<p>

Al llegar al estacionamiento del colegio y bajar, se encontró a una peliroja besando a un pelinegro.  
>Salió de allí, corriendo.<br>No sabía por que, pero le dolía ver esa escena. Chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo al igual que la otra persona.

-Lo siento.- Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura, ¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó una voz muy conocida, la chica alzó su vista y se encontró con Sasori, sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo, el joven correspondió el gesto, un poco confundido.

-Ya, tranquila..- El intentaba calmarla, pero nada de lo que decía funcionaba.

-Lo siento...- Volvió a decir la Haruno luego de unos pocos minutos. Sasori la miró y le sonrió tiernamente.

-No importa, ven, te acompaño al salón, tenemos Arte juntos.- Dijo incorporándose del suelo junto con la pelirosa.

Toda la clase de arte, Sakura se la pasó pensando en por qué le había afectado tanto el ver a Sasuke besandose con Karin, sí después de todo el pelinegro sólo era su amigo, el podía tener cuantas novias quisiese y a ella, no debería de importarle. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en esa sensación que sintió al presenciar aquella escena, algo más que la tristeza la había invadido, algo quizás como...¿Celos?... No, ¿Pero en que estaba pensado? Celos, como si tuviera el derecho de sentirlos, sólo podría perdonarse sí habían sido celos de amigos, pero estaba segura que no había sido eso.  
>Salió de su ensimismamiento cuándo alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente.<p>

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- Le preguntó Sasori, se había sentado con el, porque no estaba lo suficientemente preparada mentalmente como para hacerlo con Sasuke, quién no había perdido oportunidad de sentarse con la maldita peliroja.  
>Sakura miró lo que tenía delante de ella, todo su dibujo había sido arruinado con una gruesa línea hecha de tempera negra. Abrió sus ojos como platos, debería volver a hacer su dibujo.<p>

-Te ayudo, yo ya terminé con el mío.- Dijo Sasori, la chica giró su rostro, encontrándose con un hermoso paisaje, igual al que habían ido ella y Sasori hace un día, sólo que en ese dibujo, se vió reflejada a ella misma, sentada y mirando hacía el horizonte. Sonrió tiernamente y susurró:  
>-Es hermoso.- El rió.<p>

-Igual que tú.- Sakura se sonrojó.

Luego de eso, Sasori la ayudó a hacer un nuevo dibujo, aprovechando algunos momentos para colocar su mano sobre la cadera de la chica o en su espalda, también ponía su mano sobre la de ella para guiarla cosa que en ningún momento pasó de ser percibida por un pelinegro que los miraba atentamente.

Durante todo el receso, la chica se quedó en la terraza del instituto con Sasori, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que les llegaba a la mente. La pelirosa se sentía a gusto con el chico, sentía que podía hablar sobre sus problemas con el y que no la juzgaria, era algo muy similar a lo que sentía con Sasuke.. Y ahí estaba otra vez él, todos sus pensamiento la conducían a él, todo le recordaba a él, quién parecía ser una parte muy importa en su vida, alguien que no podía sacarse de la mente.

Y ahora estaba, justamente sentada con el Uchiha, luego de tanto tiempo en el que se sentaban separados, por una parte se sentía feliz, pero por otra triste. Feliz, por volver a estar de nuevo con él y triste, porque seguramente se debía a que Karin no estaba en el mismo salón que él, y que ella, probablemente, fuera su segunda opción.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que la clase de química no le resultaba tan tentadora como antes, apenas si podía escuchar con desdén lo que el profesor explicaba. Sus pensamientos se encontraban con Sasuke y en como había dejado que su amistad se fuera deteriorando en tan sólo un par de semanas.

-¡Señorita Haruno!- Se sobresaltó al escuchar al profesor Kakashi casi gritarle, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó un tanto temerosa.

El profesor suspiró y levantó su vista para ver a todo el salón y luego volver su mirada hacia ella.

-Una de mis mejores alumnas le aburre mi clase, creo que deberé cambiar mis métodos de enseñanza- Dijo y se dió media vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra. La joven se sonrojó, avergonzada, se aseguraria de pedirle perdón a Kakashi-sensei.

La clase transcurrió lentamente y en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a Sasuke, quién tampoco se molestaba en siquiera mirarla, y mucho menos en hablarle. Podía percibirse cierto grado de tensión entre ellos, sin aparente razón alguna.

Al sonar la campana, la Haruno Se levantó de su asiento, cogió su mochila y salió de ahí, sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke.

Cuándo llegó a su casa, en tiempo récord, se tiró boca abajo en su cama, no había nadie en su casa, su madre le había dejado una nota en la mesa diciendo: "Vuelvo por la noche". Tendría la casa para ella sola, "Genial" Pensó sarcásticamente, se levantó, prendió su computador y puso a reproducirse, a todo volumen, su lista favorita de canciones. Fué al baño, se cambió y al salir, se podía escuchar el tema "Ya no te buscaré de La Arolladora" y empezó a cantar:

_No, ya no te buscaré,_  
><em>ya estuvo bueno de pedir perdón,<em>  
><em>se acabaron los argumentos,<em>  
><em>no tengo más opción que desprenderme de tú cuerpo<em>  
><em>y del aroma que dejaste en mi..<em>  
><em>Ya no te buscaré, me iré lejos de ti..<em>

Dejó de cantar al darse cuenta que había un intruso, por así llamarlo, junto a su puerta, mirándola de brazos cruzados.

-Sasuke..-Susurró.-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Bajó el volumen de la música para que el chico pueda escucharla.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sakura..- Ella se estremeció, había algo en el tono de voz de Sasuke que le advertía que iban a hablar de algo serio, muy serio...


	9. Propuesta

Capítulo 9.

-Mm, sí, claro.. ¿De qué quieres.. Hablar exactamente?- Preguntó sentándose en su cama. El Uchiha se acercó e imitó el acto de la pelirosa.

-Sobre nosotros.. Yo.. Siento que nuestra.. Amistad.. Pues..

-Yo también creo lo mismo.- Le interrumpió Sakura, sabiendo que a Sasuke no le sentaba muy bien el hablar directamente sobre un tema tan delicado.

-Mira, sabes mejor que yo cuánto odio que no nos hablemos, eres muy importante para mí y yo..- Suspiró.- ¡Te propongo algo!- La chica alzó sus cejas, expectante.- Un fin de semana en la playa, sólo eso. También podríamos invitar a Naruto, Hinata y a Ino.- Ella le sonrió.

-Sí, me encantaría.- Dijo, al fin.

Sasuke la abrazó y, por alguna razón, los dos sintieron algo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica.  
>Se apartaron y, cuándo lo hicieron, Sakura pudo notar algo extraño en los ojos de Sasuke, algo que no supo descifrar.<p>

-Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

-S-Sí.- Susurro Sakura.

Minutos después, la pelirosa se encontraba acostada en su cama, meditando sobre lo ocurrido con el Uchiha.

-Tch.- Murmuró y, segundos después sonrió, hasta las expresiones de Sasuke se le pegaban.

La ojijade decidió dejar de pensar, al menos por ese día, volvió a poner la música y, al instante, se podía escuchar a Piter-G, cantando "Mi mundo preferido", la joven sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

_Aquí los cuentos ya no forman parte de está vida,_  
><em>hay personas que son muy felices cuándo te olvidan,<em>  
><em>todos queremos sentirnos queridos,<em>  
><em>por eso me marché a mi mundo preferido.<em>  
><em>Donde sí quieres,<em>  
><em>las estrellas se pueden tocar.<em>  
><em>Remando llevó por el mar de mi mundo,<em>  
><em>una barca donde sobra un asiento de más,<em>  
><em>es para ti, me preguntó sí lo sabrás,<em>  
><em>que navego cargado de amor incondicional..<em>

Antes de siquiera poder darse cuenta, Sakura se durmió.

Al día siguiente la pelirosa se levantó temprano, dispuesta a comenzar su día de la mejor manera, y la mejor manera, era estando con su mejor amigo.  
>Cuándo estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, alguien se le adelantó.<p>

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó y se lanzó a los brazos del chico quién correspondió el abrazo.

-Espero que estuvieras pensando en ir a mi casa antes de abrir esa puerta.- Le dijo el pelinegro cuándo se alejaron. Ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí.-Dijo.

-¿Te llevo?- Le preguntó él. La joven asintió.  
>Sakura y Sasuke subieron al auto de este último con dirección hacia el instituto.<p>

Al llegar, la chica pudo divisar a Sasori apoyado sobre la puerta de su Ferrari, quién, al verla llegar, se acercó a ella.

-¡Sakura!- Exclamó.- Estaba esperandote.- Dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke quién lo estaba fulminando con la mirada desde que se acercó.

-¿Que..Ocurre?- Preguntó Sakura viendo como los dos jóvenes parecían tener una batalla de miradas y, al ver que Sasori no contestaba al estar tan concentrado en Sasuke, se interpuso entre ellos.-¿Que ocurre?- Reiteró su pregunta, está vez, más bruscamente.

-Ven.- Sasori apartó su mirada de el lugar en el que antes estaba el aire que se interponia entre él y el pelinegro y ahora la pelirosa. La alejó lo bastante como para que Sasuke no escuchase de lo que hablaban. - No pretendía preguntartelo de está forma pero.. ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?- Dijo el pelirojo un poco sonrojado.

-Sí claro.- Sakura le sonrió. Extrañamente le agradaba estar con Sasori así que.. ¿Por que no aceptar?

-Genial.. Entonces ¿Paso a buscarte a las seis a tú casa?- La chica asintió y luego se alejó con un receloso Sasuke preguntándole de que hablaban.

-No seas molesto, no era nada importante..- Le contestó al ver que su amigo no pararía de molestarla con el tema. Él, al escuchar la respuesta, suspiró y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura, esperando que el pelirojo observara la escena.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente a opinión de Sakura quién estaba un poco emocionada por su cita con Sasori, más no tanto como con el viaje al que Sasuke y ella irían el fin de semana.

-Vamos.- Escuchó a alguien hablarle. Se giró y se encontró de frente con Sasuke.

-Sí.- Respondió innecesariamente.

-Les eh dicho a Ino y a Naruto sobre el viaje, los dos están de acuerdo. Sólo necesitan el permiso de sus padres.- Dijo él cuándo los dos ya se encontraban en su precioso Volvo plateado.

-¡Que bien!- Chilló Sakura.- Deberíamos invitar a Itachi también.- Sasuke desvío la vista hacia la chica, mirandola fulminantemente.- Es por Ino, a Itachi parece que le gusta.- Aclaró. El chico suspiró.

-Sí, me eh dado cuenta en la forma en que le mira.- Concordó.

-¿Entonces le dirás que valla?

-Sí.- Contestó el Uchiha segundos antes de estacionarse frente a su casa.-¿Una partida de videojuegos?- Le preguntó a la pelirosa, quién le sonrió y asintió.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta a la chica para que está bajara y la acompañó hasta dentro de la casa en donde se tiró en sofá, invitando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven cogió un control y se tiró junto a su amigo.

-Preparate para perder.- Le dijo a Sasuke, quién rió al escuchar el comentario.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- La desafió.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas, insultos y berrinches.

-¿Que hora es?- Le preguntó con desdén, Sakura al pelinegro.

-Las cinco y media.- Contestó el chico mirando su reloj.  
>La Haruno se levantó, sobresaltada.<p>

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Sasuke al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Tengo que irme.- La chica dejó el control del videojuego en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá y le dió un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla. -Tengo una cita.- Y salió, prácticamente corriendo de allí.

Ya en su casa la pelirosa se dió un rápido baño y se vistió con unos jeans negros que le quedaban bastante ajustados y una remera blanca con la frase "Adicta a ti" escrita con letras negras. Escuchó el sonido de una bocina desde su habitación, la chica cogió el peine y comenzó a peinarse, mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas, su celular, al encontrarlo lo agarró y dejó en su mesita de luz.

-Sakura te buscan.- Escuchó a su madre informarle desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Dile que ya voy.- Está vez la joven se puso a buscar alguna campera por las dudas. Al no encontrar ninguna, suspiró, dejó el peine a un lado y salió de su habitación.  
>No dió más de tres pasos cuándo recordó que había olvidado su celular en su mesa de luz, volvió por el y al salir dió un poco sonoro portazo.<br>Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y, al encontrarse en el piso de abajo vió a un pelirojo sentado en el sofá de su casa hablando con su madre.  
>Tosió disimuladamente para llamar la atención de los presentes, cosa que logró muy bien.<p>

-¡Sakura! Te ves preciosa.- Le alagó Sasori. La chica se avergonzó, siquiera maquillaje llevaba por las prisas. Definitivamente, no volvería a aceptar una invitación de Sasuke a su casa cuándo tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

-Gracias..- Musitó.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó mirando a la pelirosa con una sonrisa. La chica asintió. - Nos vemos señora Haruno.- Sasori se despidió de la madre de la chica y juntos, salieron de la casa.

Sakura observaba por el vidrio del auto como las personas, las casas y los objetos aparecían y desaparecían de su vista.  
>Se giró para observar a su acompañante, quién conducía el automóvil tranquilamente, sonrió por unos instantes.<p>

-Llegamos.- Le avisó el pelirojo sacándola de su ensimismamiento. El chico bajó rápidamente y segundos después, ya se encontraba abriendole la puerta a la chica.  
>Sakura observó el lugar en el que se encontraban, era el mejor restaurante de toda la ciudad, y, en consecuencia, el más costoso.<br>Un mozo les atendió en la entrada, al parecer, Sasori había pedido una reserva, el empleado los dejó en una mesa, informandoles que alguien estaba por ir a atenderlos.  
>La chica observó la gente a su alrededor, habían pocas personas vestidas informalmente, ella y Sasori, eran parte de ellos.<p>

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Saji y por está noche, voy a ser su mesero.- La chica, quién se encontraba mirando a la pareja junto a su mesa, giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz que le resultaba familiar, muy familiar.

-Sasuke..- Susurró.

-Saji.- La corrigió el "mesero". Sakura suspiró y Sasori, tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión, ordenó el plato principal. La joven ordenó lo mismo, queriendo dejar de lado la inoportuna aparición del pelinegro.  
>El chico se alejó luego de tomar los pedidos, mirando amenazadoramente al pelirojo.<p>

-Parece ser que es un poco celoso..- Comentó Sasori. La chica suspiró y asintió.

-Pero dejando de lado a Sasuke, hoy parecía que tenías algo importante que decirme..- Dijo la Haruno mirando a su atractivo acompañante.

-Sí.. Sobre eso.. Bueno yo, Sakura, desde ya hace mucho tiempo que traía mis ojos puestos en ti, y, al conocerte un poco más como lo eh hecho en estos días, me di cuenta de que me gustas.. Me gustas mucho.- Ella se quedó boquiabierta. -Por eso.. Yo quería saber sí tú.. Quisieras ser mi novia.- Los pensamientos de la joven dieron paso a una sensación de desesperación, la cuál le indicaba que la respuesta que debería dar por el momento sería un "No". Pero.. ¿Había algo que le impidieron decir que no? No, no lo había. Entonces.. ¿Por qué, sí Sasori era todo lo que ella siempre soñó de niña, no podía aceptar su propuesta? Recordó el rostro de Sasuke, sonriendole, tal y como siempre lo hacía. Pero también recordó a Sasuke besando a Karin. Esa sensación que antes había sentido volvió a invadirla, esa amarga sensación de celos que había sentido aquella vez.  
>La respuesta que ella tanto estaba intentando no decir únicamente por despecho salió de su boca.<br>-Sí.- Susurró. Segundos después sintió como los cálidos labios de Sasori se posaban sobre los suyos.

Alguien tosió para nada disimuladamente junto a ellos. Los jóvenes se separaron y se encontraron con.. Su "mesero" quién los miraba fríamente.

-Su orden.- Dijo con la voz apagada, sin el toque de gracia que antes había usado. La chica bajó su vista a su plato y observó cómo este ya se encontraba servido con la comida que había pedido.

Después de eso, Sasuke había desaparecido del restaurante, dejando que otro mesero les atendiera. Sasori se había comportado como todo un caballero pero aún así Sakura no dejaba de pensar que su desicion de aceptar la propuesta del pelirojo había sido errónea. El chico era prácticamente perfecto pero ella tenía que compararlo con Sasuke sin razón, dejando a Sasori muy por debajo del Uchiha. ¡Pero vamos! Sasori la veía como una mujer a la que amar y Sasuke.. Únicamente como su amiga.  
>La chica se pilló pensando en que prefería que Sasuke la viese como una mujer digna de él tan sólo por unos segundos... ¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿¡En que carajos estaba pensando!? Sasuke era su amigo, sólo eso. El sólo la veía como su amiga, eso y nada más.. Entonces.. ¿Por qué dejaba que su imaginación volara tan alto? No lo sabía, simplemente no lo sabía.<p>

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- Escuchó a Sasori. El chico se acercó a sus labios, los cuáles besó lentamente. Luego de aquel beso, la joven salió del auto, despidiendose de lo que actualmente era su novio.  
>Dió un par de pasos pero antes de entrar a su casa, decidió ir a hablar con Sasuke. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la casa Uchiha. ¿Estaba lista mentalmente para hablar con Sasuke sin dejarle saber lo confundida que se sentía cuándo estaba cerca de él? La respuesta a aquella pregunta jamás llegó. Entonces decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía, no pensar.<br>Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Mikoto Uchiha en la sala frente al televisor, mirando su programa favorito, ella, al ver a la pelirosa se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la joven.

-Sasuke parecía estar enojado y frustrado cuándo entró en la casa.. ¿Pasó algo?- Sakura negó, sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta correcta.  
>-Vé con él.- Le dijo la mujer Uchiha alejándose de ella. La chica asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.<br>En pocos segundos, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke. La abrió sin previo aviso y dentro, se encontró a su amigo dándole la espalda.  
>Entró y cerró la puerta lentamente procurando no hacer ruido. Se acercó a la cama del chico y se arrodilló junto a ella.<p>

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, refiriéndose a la "escenita" que él había armado. El pelinegro giró su rostro y se encontró con él de Sakura, que lo miraba expectante.

-No lo sé.- Murmuró ahora viendo el techo de la habitación.  
>Sasuke, sin previo aviso, cogió a Sakura por los hombros y la abrazó.<br>Juntos se acomodaron en la cama, el Uchiha tenía su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-Sakura..- Susurró pero luego cayó, redimiendose de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. La pelirosa soltó un sonido, el cuál indicaba que estaba esperando el resto de la oración. Él negó con la cabeza y ella continuó jugando con los cabellos del chico.  
>«Aún no es el momento» Se dijo Sasuke, creyendo que jamás llegaría el momento de hablar con Sakura sobre lo que comenzaba a sentir.<p>

Al cabo de un rato, los jóvenes quedaron completamente dormidos. Soñando con cosas que ellos catalogaban como imposibles pero que quizás no estaban tan lejos de volverse realidad.

* * *

><p>¡Ta Chan!<p> 


	10. Novios por aqui, novias por alla

Capitulo 10.

-¡Arriba!- Se escuchó un muy sonoro grito proveniente de una joven pelinegra.  
>Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron, sobresaltados. El Uchiha, al darse cuenta que su pequeña hermana había interrumpido uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido, cogió una almohada y se la lanzó a Hinata.<p>

-No molestes duende.- Dijo volviendose a acostar en su cama junto a la pelirosa, quién se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

-Vamos, llegaran tarde a la escuela.- Reprochó la chica.  
>Sasuke observó la hora en su despertador. ¡Eran las seis y cuarenta!<p>

-¿Por qué no nos despertaste antes?- Le recriminó Sasuke a su hermana.

-Es que se veían muy tiernos durmiendo abrazados.- Murmuró.  
>Sasuke volvió a lanzarle una almohada.<p>

-Vete a jugar con tus muñecas.- Le dijo mientras cogía el uniforme del instituto.  
>La joven salió de la habitación luego de sacarle la lengua a el chico.<p>

-Sakura, levántate.- El Uchiha sacudió levemente a la chica, quién continuó con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo.  
>Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Sakura, dirigiéndose directamente hacia sus labios.<br>La pelirosa, al sentir la respiración de alguien rozarle los labios abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a Sasuke, a centímetros de su boca. Él, al notar que la joven se había despertado, se alejó rápidamente.

-Levántate, es tarde.- Le anunció a Sakura mientras se sacaba la remera que llevaba puesta y se colocaba la camisa que formaba parte del uniforme. Todo frente a la chica, quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, se mojó la cara con agua fría. «Exactamente lo que necesitaba» Pensó, pues sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate.

Al salir del baño, el chico ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Ella suspiró. ¿¡Por qué carajos Sasuke se había acercado a ella de esa forma!? ¿Y por qué, sí el no se hubiese alejado, estaba segura, lo hubiera besado?  
>Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería seguir pensando en eso.<br>Alguien tocó la puerta, abrió y ahí estaba Sasuke, quién tenía en sus manos, el uniforme de la pelirosa. Ella le sonrió agradecida y como siempre hacía, le dió un beso en la mejilla. Él le correspondió la sonrisa y luego comenzó a alejarse.

-Te espero abajo.- Le oyó decir.

Ella volvió a adentrarse en la habitación y se cambió.  
>Al estar lista cogió su celular y salió de allí.<p>

-¿Un zombie? Ah no, sólo es Sakura sin maquillaje.- Se burló Hinata de ella cuándo la vio salir del cuarto de su hermano.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó la chica.

La pequeña Uchiha adentró a la pelirosa a su habitación, donde, en menos de cinco minutos, la maquilló, dejandola más hermosa de lo que era.

-Pareces mi hada madrina.- Le dijo Sakura cuándo ya se encontraban bajando las escalera.

-No lo paresco, lo soy.- Replicó la joven.  
>Sakura rió ante el comentario, él cual parecía ser verdad.<p>

Ya se encontraban en el instituto, exactamente en la clase de historia.  
>La Haruno se había sentado con Sasuke, quién parecía estar ya muy concentrado en la materia. Ella sonrió, al menos Sasuke sí podía prestar atención, pues ella se encontraba pensando en todo lo que se había metido últimamente.<br>Hace apenas un mes, ella convivía sin sentir nada más que amistad por Sasuke, o al menos eso era lo que creía, y de repente, se encuentra con sentimientos y pensamientos que nunca antes había tenido, y todos dirigidos a él.  
>Y por otro lado, también estaba Sasori, vaya lío en el que se había metido con el pelirojo, ¡Sí ahora era nada más y nada menos que su novia!<br>Suspiró, su vida se había vuelto más complicada de lo que pretendía.

-Hey Sakura.- Oyó a Sasuke susurrarle.  
>Se giró para mirarlo.<br>-El profesor tiene un tremendo grano en medio de la frente, ¿Se lo has visto?- La chica quiso desfallecer de la risa. Y ella que creía que Sasuke estaba prestando atención a la clase cuándo en realidad se encontraba observando el grano del profesor.  
>Negó con la cabeza y en seguida guió su vista hacia la frente del hombre para encontrarse con un grano enormemente visible.<br>La chica no pudo aguantar la risa, la cual trató de disimular al taparse la boca.

La clase terminó rápidamente, al levantarse de sus asientos, Sasuke pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Sakura.  
>Ella sonrió, feliz de que todo volviese a ser como antes era, bueno.. Casi todo..<br>A lo lejos pudo divisar una mancha roja acercarse a ellos, o mejor dicho, a Sasuke.

-¡Sasu-Chan!- Tanaka Karin se colgó del cuello de Sasuke, haciendo que este se apartara de Sakura y ella le dió un descarado beso en los labios.  
>-Me has dejado abandonada. Mira que mal novio has resultado ser.- Reprochó la peliroja cuándo se apartó del Uchiha.<p>

-Hmp.- Su monosilabo más común, cuándo se refería a gente que no eran sus amigos, salió a flote.

-¿Novios? Guau, no me dijiste nada.- Sakura quería largarse de allí, pero se obligó a no hacerlo y corroborar que lo que esa cuatro-ojos decía era verdad.

-Hay, ¿Sasuke-Kun no te lo dijo? Mmm, parece que no le importas mucho que digamos.  
>-Habló Karin mientras se frotaba contra Sasuke.<p>

-Cállate Karin.- El Uchiha comenzaba a cansarse de esa chica, quién al principio parecía ser linda y sumisa pero que había resultado ser una zorra en busca de sexo.

-Oh vamos Sasu-Chan, sólo bromeo.- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Pues.. Felicidades..- La chica se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo sin parecer desesperada por la noticia.

Al estar lo más alejada que pudo de ellos, Sakura comenzó a correr hasta encontrar un baño en el que meterse, al entrar, se mojó el rostro con agua para tratar de disimular las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caerle descontroladamente y sin poder evitarlo.  
>La chica oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta del baño, se giró y frente a ella estaba Hinata quién, al verla llorar, corrió a abrazarla.<p>

-¿Que te ocurre?- Le preguntó cuándo la chica ya se hubo calmado.

-Hinata... ¿Tú lo sabías?- Fué lo único que consiguió decir.

-¿Que cosa?- La Uchiha se encontraba entre confundida y desconsertada.

-Que Sasuke y Karin..- Sakura no terminó la oración, pues estaba bastante claro a lo que se refería.

-Oh Saku, que eso no te afecte, ella se ha autoproclamado novia de Sasuke sin su consentimiento.- La pelirosa, al oír esas palabras, consiguió calmarse un poco.  
>-¿Te gusta, no es así?- Hinata había sido cautelosa al preguntarlo. Sakura se hizo esa misma pregunta, y la única que respuesta que había encontrado había sido un:<br>-Sí..- La pelinegra chilló.

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Ella esperaba que la respuesta fuera un «No»

-Tú mirada te delata, pero descuida, él es demasiado idiota como para notarlo.- Sakura suspiró aliviada, al saber que lo que Hinata decía era verdad.

-¿Y como sabías que estaba aquí?- Le preguntó la Haruno cuándo se encontró más calmada y mientras salían del baño.

-¿No has dicho tú misma que soy tú hada madrina? Lo sé todo de ti, incluso donde estas en el momento exacto y síempre voy a estar cerca tuyo cuándo me nesecites.- Sakura la abrazó, agradecida de tener una amiga como ella.  
>-Por cierto niña, no me has dicho que tal te fué con Sasori ayer.- Le dijo emocionada.<p>

-Me ha preguntado sí quería ser su novia..- Murmuró.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que... Sí..- Hinata chilló por segunda vez ante un comentario de la Haruno.

-Espera, espera.. Quieres decir que ¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke y de Sasori al mismo tiempo?- Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, la chica prácticamente había gritado la pregunta.

-No es necesario que lo grites- Recriminó -Pero creo que no, no siento lo mismo por Sasori que por Sasuke..- Susurró. Hinata suspiró.

-Eres todo un caso amiga. ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo creo que Sasuke también está enamorado de ti.- La pelirosa se sonrojó.

-No es verdad, yo sólo soy... Su mejor amiga..- Comentó.

-Ya te demostraré lo contrario.- Y justo cuándo Hinata terminó de hablar, la campana sonó, dejando en claro que los alumnos deberían comenzar las clases.

Al fin, ese tedioso día de escuela había terminado. Sakura suspiró agradecida de no haberse encontrado con Sasori y de qué Sasuke no se le acercara, aunque esto último también la entristeció.  
>Cuándo la joven estaba a punto de salir del instituto, un Volvo se estacionó frente a ella.<p>

-Si te traje, también debería llevarte regreso.- Sasuke la miraba mientras sonreia.  
>La chica decidió subirse al auto de su amigo, tratando de hacer que todo fuese como antes de descubrir esos sentimientos que albergaban en su corazón.<br>Antes de conseguir entrar en el asiento del copiloto (Por sí en su país se dice de diferente forma, es el que está al lado del asiento del conductor xD) una cosa peliroja ya se encontraba frente al Volvo plateado.

-Sasuke-Kun ¿Me llevas a mi también?- Karin estaba ya al lado de Sakura, seguramente esperando la afirmación de Sasuke para subirse en donde antes iba a estar la pelirosa.  
>Sasuke miró a Sakura, quién lo estaba mirando duramente. Sonrió y dijo:<br>-Lo siento, pero vamos en dirección contraria a tú casa.

-No importa, dejas a esta pelochicle en su casa y me llevas a dar una vuelta ¿Va?- El Uchiha quiso reír ante tan tonta insistencia.

-Pues creo que eso no va a poder ser. Estaba pensando en llevar a Sakura a dar una vuelta.- La pelirosa sonrió triunfalmente mientras que la peliroja bufaba.

-Entonces deberé pedirle a Sasori Akasuna.- Comentó, esperando que Sasuke muestre alguna señal que indique que estaba celoso, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

-Perfecto.- Dijo el pelinegro pero a Sakura no le pareció tan perfecta la idea.

-Y... Hablando de Sasori, ahí viene para acá, seguro quiere hablar conmigo y pedirme que le deje llevarme a mi casa, pues es obvio, está enamorado de mi y no lo culpo. Bueno, creo que estaba vez voy a tener que decirle que s..- La peliroja se calló al ver a Akasuna Sasori besar a Sakura.

-¿Como estas preciosa?- Le preguntó.  
>La Haruno quiso reírse de Karin en su propia cara, pero se contuvo.<p>

-Bien, en este preciso momento eras el centro de la conversación, esta... Chica.. Quiere saber sí la llevas a su casa.- Sakura se refirió a la chica con repulsion.  
>Sasori miró a la peliroja que estaba frente suyo, examinandola.<p>

-Y tú... ¿Quien eres?- Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y no qué estaba enamorado de ti Karin?-Se burló de ella el Uchiha.  
>La susodicha lanzó un grito histérico y se largó de allí.<p>

-Um... Saku.. Quería saber sí querías salir a tomar algo pero veo que ya estas muy bien acompañada así que.. ¿Tal vez otro día?- Habló Sasori ignorando olimpicamente la reciente situación.

-Sí otro día, te lo prometo.- Dijo Sakura, por fin, entrando al automóvil.  
>El pelirojo no pudo evitar el beso en los labios que le dió a la chica antes de despedirse de ella, todo frente a la atenta mirada del Uchiha.<p>

Con Karin y Sasori lejos, Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke y le dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No sé sí la rechazaste por mi o no pero gracias.- Le agradeció cuándo se hubo alejado de el.

-Todo por ti nena.- Respondió Sasuke, imitando esa frase que decía el protagonista de una comedia romántica que ellos veían de niños.  
>-Y ya que lo dije, aunque en verdad preferiría seguir ganandote en los videojuegos y en mi casa, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo por ahí?<p>

-Sí no quieres no hace falta, Y.. ¿Como es eso de que me has ganado? Te informo que sólo he perdido contra ti no más de diez veces.- El chico rió.

-Claro, seguro.. Sólo lo dices porque no quieres admitir que soy mejor que tú y por eso.. ¡Te gano!- Siendo este un reto Sakura dijo:  
>-Pues vayamos a tú casa y demuestrame quién es el mejor.- La joven se cruzó de brazos.<p>

-Por supuesto.- Y así salieron del instituto, rumbo a la casa de Sasuke para saber quién era mejor en los videojuegos.

* * *

><p>¡Ah! Como que ese final fue así como medio relleno pero Bueno xD Así salió..<p>

Y bue... Lass invitó a esperar el siguiente cap, el cual se llamará "¿Me salvas por un beso?"

Nos leemos! :)


End file.
